Doutes
by EvilAngel38
Summary: La nuit, le doute est souvent notre seul ami...


**N/A: Coucou les loulous :) Non je ne reviens pas pour un chapitre de Never be the same, mais pour un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête :)  
**

**Écrit en écoutant la chanson Sauras-tu m'aimer de Yoann Freget, je vous laisse découvrir :) **

**A bientôt :)**

Doutes.

_Me manque ce temps de l'innocence_

_Me manque ce temps de l'enfance_

_Où notre seule pensée _

_Était de savoir à quels jeux jouer_

_Ou quelles merveilleuses personnes on allait rencontrer…_

_Aujourd'hui nos esprits ont évolués._

_Le seul fait de plaire _

_Est devenu un savoir-faire_

_Indispensable à notre survie dans cette société_

_Où tout n'est que futilité._

_Le port du masque est obligatoire _

_Si on veut éviter d'être la poire_

_Qu'il faut à tout prix éviter, _

_Pour ne pas être mit de coté_

_Par cette « bonne société »_

_Sans manière, ni propres pensées._

_Le respect ? Disparu._

_Pour être reconnu,_

_Nous sommes prêts à faire n'importe quoi,_

_Et ainsi faire des mauvais choix._

_Mais je ne vendrais pas mon âme au diable,_

_Je ne veux pas être la poupée malléable_

_De ce monde qui part en vrille_

_Où je ne me sens plus tranquille._

_Je garde mon esprit,_

_Car cela n'a pas de prix._

_Je ne veux pas ressembler_

_A ceux qui ne font que recopier._

_Ma personnalité,_

_Je veux conserver,_

_Car à quoi bon être comme tout le monde ?_

_Être unique est-il un acte immonde ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix dans son dos le fit sursauter, trop occupé par ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Deux bras qui l'encerclait, une tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Rien… ».

« Viens te recoucher bébé… ».

« J'arrive… Vas-y je te rejoins ! ».

Et la chaleur réconfortante le quitta.

La sensation de sécurité également.

Malgré le cap des deux ans, Stiles doutait toujours…

Comment pouvait-il être heureux alors qu'il n'était rien ?

Comment avait-il eu la chance de trouver l'âme qui manquait à son cœur, quand il n'apportait que des ennuis aux gens qu'il aimait ?

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il quitta des yeux cette lune qui de ses rayons créait une atmosphère agréable pour le jeune homme.

De retour dans sa chambre, dans leur chambre, il comprit pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas quitté cette ville où sa vie avait changée.

Sa raison de vivre, son centre de gravité, son homme, son amour l'attendait. Les rayons de la lune gibbeuse éclairaient son visage où l'inquiétude s'y reflétait.

Un pâle sourire se grava sur le visage du jeune homme avant qu'il ne se précipite dans les bras du loup. Bras qui se refermèrent autour de lui dans une étreinte possessive et protectrice. La tête sur le torse de son amant, Stiles écoutait les battements du cœur, écoutait ce son qui calmait instantanément la tempête qui régnait dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bébé ? ».

« Rien, j'ai juste du mal à trouver le sommeil… ».

Il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux tendres mais inquiets de son amoureux. Derek se pencha pour attraper les lèvres de l'adolescent, qu'il n'était plus vraiment, entre les siennes et ainsi lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

« Je t'aime, Stiles ».

Cette phrase avait toujours un effet particulier sur lui. Il savait que le loup était plus réservé, plus renfermé, mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Alors à chaque fois que le lycan lui exprimait ses sentiments, le jeune homme se sentait fébrile, amoureux.

« Moi aussi, Der' ! Je t'aime aussi. ».

Après un dernier baiser, le métamorphe se rendormit, gardant fermement le corps de son compagnon contre le sien.

Ce dernier, se laissa aller contre le torse du loup et se laissa happer dans la douceur que lui offrait Morphée.

_A quoi bon douter,_

_Puisque la vie rêvée _

_N'existe que dans les écrits_

_Qu'on lit la nuit ou par temps de pluie._

_A quoi bon laisser la dépression _

_Prendre possession_

_De nous, alors que la vie nos tend les bras._

_Il faut juste sauter le pas. _

_Et apprécier ceux qui comptent,_

_Et ainsi faire de la vie notre conte._

_Notre conte de fée._

_Si tu lisais entre les lignes_

_Entre les peurs, entre les signes,_

_Un peu plus loin que voient les yeux._

_Si tu croyais à l'impossible,_

_Alors tout serait possible._

_Parce que derrière les différences,_

_Malgré le passé, les distances_

_Tout reste à inventer._

_Tout tes rêves à réaliser._


End file.
